The cytoskeletal protein tubulin is among the most attractive therapeutic drug targets for the treatment of solid tumors. A particularly successful class of chemotherapeutics mediates its anti-tumor effect through a direct binding interaction with tubulin. This clinically promising class of therapeutics, called tubulin binding agents or anti-tubulin agents, exhibit potent tumor cell cytotoxicity by efficiently inhibiting the assembly of αβ-tubulin heterodimers into microtubule structures that are required to facilitate mitotic cell division (Li & Sham, Expert Opin. Ther. Patents., 2002).
Currently, the most widely recognized and clinically useful anti-tubulin chemotherapeutics agents are the Vinca Alkaloids, such as Vinblastine and Vincristine (Owellen et al., Cancer Res., 1976) along with Taxanes such as Taxol (Schiff et al., Nature, 1979). Additionally, natural products such as Rhizoxin (Rao et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 1992), the Combretastatins (Pettit et al., Can. J. Chem., 1982), Curacin A (Gerwick et al., J. Org. Chem., 1994), Podophyllotoxin (Coretese et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1977), Epothilones A and B (Nicolau et al., Nature, 1997), Dolastatin-10 (Pettit et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc, 1987), and Welwistatin (Zhang et al., Molecular Pharmacology, 1996), as well as certain synthetic analogs including Phenstatin (Pettit G R et al., J. Med. Chem., 1998), 2-styrylquinazolin-4(3H)-ones (“SQOs”, Jiang et al., J. Med. Chem., 1990), highly oxygenated derivatives of cis- and trans-stilbene, and dihydrostilbene (Cushman et al., J. Med. Chem., 1991) are all known to mediate tumor cytotoxic activity through a mode of action that includes tubulin binding and subsequent inhibition of mitosis.
Normally, during the metaphase of cell mitosis, the nuclear membrane has broken down and tubulin is able to form centrosomes (also called microtubule organizing centers) that facilitate the formation of the microtubule spindle apparatus to which the dividing chromosomes become attached. Subsequent assembly and disassembly of the spindle apparatus mitigates the separation of the daughter chromosomes during anaphase such that each daughter cell contains a full complement of chromosomes. As antiproliferatives or antimitotic agents, tubulin binding agents exploit the relatively rapid mitosis that occurs in proliferating tumor cells. By binding to tubulin and inhibiting the formation of the spindle apparatus in a tumor cell, the tubulin binding agent can cause significant tumor cell cytotoxicity with relatively minor effects on the slowly dividing normal cells of the patient.
The exact nature of tubulin binding site interactions remains largely unknown, and they definitely vary between each class of tubulin binding agent. Photoaffinity labeling and other binding site elucidation techniques have identified three key binding sites on tubulin: 1) the Colchicine site (Williams et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1985); 2) the Vinca Alkaloid site (Safa et al., Biochemistry, 1987); and 3) a site on the polymerized microtubule to which taxol binds (Lin et al., Biochemistry, 1989). An important aspect of this work requires a detailed understanding, at the molecular level, of the “small molecule” binding domain of both the α and β subunits of tubulin. The tertiary structure of the α,β tubulin heterodimer was reported in 1998 by Downing and co-workers at a resolution of 3.7 Å using a technique known as electron crystallography (Nogales et al., Nature, 1998). This brilliant accomplishment culminated decades of work directed toward the elucidation of this structure and should facilitate the identification of small molecule binding sites, such as the colchicine site, using techniques such as photoaffinity and chemical affinity labeling (Chavan et al., Bioconjugate Chem., 1993; Hahn et al., Photochem. PhotobioL, 1992).
Further significance is given to new drugs that bind to the colchicine site since it has recently been shown that many tubulin binding agents also demonstrate activity against malignant proliferating tumor vasculature, as opposed to the tumor itself. Antivascular chemotherapy is an emerging area of cancer chemotherapy which centers on the development of drugs that target the proliferation of the vasculature that supports tumor growth. Much of the research in anti-vascular cancer therapy has focused on understanding the process of new blood vessel formation, known as angiogenesis, and identifying anti-angiogenic agents which inhibit the formation of new blood vessels. Angiogenesis is characterized by the proliferation of tumor endothelial cells and generation of new vasculature to support the growth of a tumor. This growth is stimulated by certain growth factors produced by the tumor itself. One of these growth factors, Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (“VEGF”), is relatively specific towards endothelial cells, by virtue of the restricted and up-regulated expression of its cognate receptor. Various anti-angiogenic strategies have been developed to inhibit this signaling process at one or more steps in the biochemical pathway in order to prevent the growth and establishment of the tumor vasculature. However, anti-angiogenic therapies act slowly and must be chronically administered over a period of months to years in order to produce the desired effect.
Vascular Targeting Agents (“VTAs”), also known as vascular disrupting agents or vascular damaging agents, are a separate class of antivascular chemotherapeutics. In contrast to anti-angiogenic drugs which disrupt the new microvessel formation of developing tumors, VTAs attack solid tumors by selectively targeting the established tumor vasculature and causing extensive shutdown of tumor blood flow. A single dose of a VTA can cause a rapid and selective shutdown of the tumor neovasculature within a period of minutes to hours, leading eventually to tumor necrosis by induction of hypoxia and nutrient depletion. This vascular-mediated cytotoxic mechanism of VTA action is quite divorced from that of anti-angiogenic agents, which inhibit the formation of new tumor vascularization rather than interfering with the existing tumor vasculature. Other agents have been known to disrupt tumor vasculature, but differ in that they also manifest substantial normal tissue toxicity at their maximum tolerated dose. In contrast, genuine VTAs retain their vascular shutdown activity at a fraction of their maximum tolerated dose. It is thought that tubulin-binding VTAs selectively destabilize the microtubule cytoskeleton of tumor endothelial cells, causing a profound alteration in the shape of the cell which ultimately leads to occlusion of the tumor blood vessel and shutdown of blood flow to the tumor (Kanthou et al., Blood, 2002).
Combretastatin A4 phosphate prodrug (CA4P) is one of the leading new candidates from among a relatively small collection of known world compounds with vascular targeting activity (U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,122; Chaplin et al., Anticancer Res., 1999; Tozer et al., Cancer Res., 1999; Pettit and Rhodes, Anti-Cancer Drug Des., 1998; Iyer et al., Cancer Res., 1998; Dark et al., Cancer Res., 1997). Its parent phenol compound, Combretastatin A-4 (CA4) was discovered by Professor George R. Pettit (Arizona State University) as an isolate from South African bush willow (Combretum caffrum) in the 1970s. CA4 is a potent inhibitor of tubulin polymerization and binds to the colchicine site on β-tubulin. Interestingly, CA4 itself does not demonstrate destruction of tumor vasculature, while CA4P is very active in terms of tumor vasculature destruction. Therefore, the phosphate ester portion of CA4P undergoes dephosphorylation to reveal the potent tubulin binder CA4 that destroys the tumor cell through an inhibition of tubulin polymerization.
CA4P is currently the lead drug in a group of tubulin-binding VTAs under clinical development. Other tubulin binding VTAs that have been discovered include the colchicinoid ZD6126 (Davis et al., Cancer Research, 2002) and the Combretastatin analog AVE8032 (Lejeune et al., Proceedings of the AACR., 2002). Despite these advances, an aggressive chemotherapeutic strategy for the treatment and maintenance of solid tumor cancers continues to rely on the development of architecturally new and biologically more potent compounds. The present invention addresses this urgent need by providing a structurally novel class of tubulin binding agent compositions with potent antiproliferative activity and tumor cell cytotoxicity.